Finding annoying stones
by SeventhStar7
Summary: The Uchiha triplets wanted to find something for their pink-haired mother. However, they discover more. They hear about the stone man that approached their mother with a love letter. Wanting to know more, they ask their mother in front of their father. Sasuke doesn't know. Sakura is embarrassed. Legend has it that Sasuke challenged him for Sakura. Oneshot. Sasuke-Sakura family fic


**Disclaimer: All rights goes to their respective owners. I do not own Naruto. If I did, Sakura would have 8 boys. 6 before Sarada and 2 after.**

 **A/N: Hey guys. So this is a one-shot. Hope you likey. And please review for further improvements in my current stories or for future changes.**

 **Happy reading.**

* * *

"This is so annoying."

Indra Uchiha glared at his twin brothers. Madara and Izuna Uchiha. Sure they came up with an interesting idea, but he still didn't want to be part of this 'idea'.

"Izuna, get back here." Indra whispered. Oh, their mother is going to kill them. He could just already imagine what their sweet mum was going to say once she finds out about this.

"Relax, I've got this." Izuna whispered back. The triplets wanted to surprise their mother for her birthday which was tomorrow. Their dad had left on a mission, Sarada also left with her team earlier for their own mission, and the triplets had nothing to do at home. They had finished from the academy, needless to say, it was just expected of them as Uchihas. All three boys had grown perfectly. Coincidentally, all three were topping their classes equally. They definitely had inherited the Uchiha genes especially in appearance with strong black hair and onyx orbs, but they had definitely inherited their mother's keen mind and perfect chakra control.

"Madara, whats the update?" Izuna called, his black orbs roaming the area in front of him.

"All clear." Came the reply. Whilst then, Indra folded his arms and sat down on a nearby rock. Well, this was mainly Izuna's idea. Madara just agreed to help out, though Indra knew that he was secretly a momma's boy. And Indra himself, followed because he knew that Izuna tends to screw everything up and when he does, the rest gets the blame.

"I can't believe you're still doing this." Indra hissed but Izuna shrugged it off. They were at a spring that was a few ways off from the Uchiha compound that Izuna discovered, and having only told Madara about it, both boys also discovered some interesting rocks within its streams.

"Oh come on. Where's your sense of fun?" Indra nearly hurled a fireball at his brother.

"Fun? Last time I let you have fun, Dad almost killed us for giving poison to mum!" Indra replied back. It had been exactly four months ago when Mother's Day was in season. Izuna claimed that he wanted to personally serve their pink-haired goddess of a mother with a special ingredient. Of course, Indra was highly against it because hey, it was Izuna they were talking about. Madara, thankfully, wasn't involved at all in this thing with Izuna but still helped him anyway because Izuna begged. Indra was convinced that their mother knew what was being served to her but still smiled. Unfortunately, Sasuke had just walked through the door to see his wife gulp down its contents and immediately turn a concerning colour of purple.

Needless to say, all three boys had learned the hard way that their father was more of an action man than words. Sakura, as daring as she was ever, was nursed back to health, forced a smile and told the boys that it was okay and they should continue discovering new things. Somehow, their father's glare was enough to make the whole suggestion illegal.

"Someone's coming." Madara's voice interrupted the two boys, in which Izuna swore under his breath and Indra quickly joined Izuna into hiding, along with Madara.

"Great. Just great." Indra muttered. This was the last thing he needed. It was bad enough that he followed his brothers' to do whatever the hell they wanted. But to be caught in the act with them? Just. Fucking. Great.

"You promise not to tell anyone?" A voice came from the side. The triplets leaned over the rock where they hid behind and dared to sneak a peek at whoever was talking.

"Yeah. I promise."

"Pinky swear?"

"And hope to die."

"Okay girls. I'll start." All three triplets grimaced at the voices. Oh great. It was those girls from the academy. Indra snuck a look at Izuna who looked like he wanted to throw up. Madara, didn't look bothered or fazed. Indra silently swore. These girls were forever chasing after the Uchiha triplets. Well, truthfully, it was the entire girls in their class. Honestly, Indra blamed both of his parents for being so freaking perfect that they created perfect babies.

"Alright. Listen close girls." There was a sound of shuffling of feet and the boys strained their eyes to listen. Izuna squinted passed the rocks whilst Indra tried in vain to make sure that the stupid one squinting wouldn't get all of them caught. Madara? He just didn't want to be in involved but also didn't want to be seen by them.

"This was a rumour that goes way back way during the Fourth Shinobi War. And this is entirely about Mrs. Uchiha." The triplets looked worriedly at each other. Their mother? Besides knowing her best feats, they had no idea that there was also something that occurred during that period. This ought to be juicy. Indra glared at the group through the rock.

"Ohhh do tell, Hirano-chan!" A voice squeaked, and there was a hum of agreement passing around the group.

"Alright alright. Here's the deets. So just we're on the right track, we all know that Uchiha-san was one of the leading medical kunoichi's that played a huge role during the war. Yes?" There was a chorus of 'yes' that followed suit after the question. The triplets nodded as if they were also part of the circle. The culprit cleared her throat before continuing,

"W-well, during that time, a ninja from the Village hidden in Stone approached Uchiha-san with a love letter, and told her how he felt." There was a chorus of gasps and squealing. The three boys turned alarmingly to each other. Indra was surprised. It wasn't that he was shocked that his mother got a love letter, because really, that was quite expected for her. I mean, she is the most beautiful kunoichi in the shinobi world - well, through his eyes of course. Madara felt his usual stoic expression melt into shock. His sweet mother? But-! Izuna felt his ears go hot. W-well. Of course she's bound to get a letter! Even now, she's still getting them!

"Really?!"

"Oh my god - that's so cute!"

"I wish someone would do that to me."

"Why aren't the boys at the academy like that?"

"Well, no doubt, Uchiha-san it one of the most beautiful kunoichi in the villlage."

"Possibly the five nations."

"Possibly the shinobi world."

"Uchiha-san is so beautiful, I'd do the same if I was a guy!"

"Wait - wait a minute, I'm not done yet!" The straining of ears almost proved impossible for the triplets. Their neck muscles were sore from keeping it an a position that felt like it was going to break. Their back ached from leaning abnormally on the side. Regardless, the three boys pushed their temporary pain for this piece of gossip,

"There's more?"

"Oh my god - tell us!"

"I'm dying from anticipation, Hirano-chan!"

"Legend has it that Sasuke Uchiha challenged that man for Sakura-san!" There was a louder swooning being heard. Izuna pulled out his tongue in disgust, that does not even sound like something their father would do. He was almost sure that perhaps someone had cloned themselves and did something that idiotic. Indra also doubted that information as well. He too knew that their father was not a man of words and had too much pride than to lower his level down to peasanthood. Madara was still stucked in the agony of knowing that someone dared to give their mother a love letter. During war too. It sounded almost...annoying.

"Really! Oh, Uchiha-san is soooo lucky!"

"And then? What happened next?"

"Was it intense?"

"I'm sure it would be."

"Yeah, I really wanna know!"

"Same here!"

"Who won?" Thank kami someone asked the question that was running through everyone's mind. Well. Mostly the triplets. Indra scowled as he felt his legs beginning to go numb slowly. He looked at his brothers who seemed too occupied with the story than the fact that they were crouched in the most ridiculous position ever possible behind a single rock. Incidently, he saw a figure approaching just far ahead from where they hid. As the figure started to come into view, He quickly punched Izuna on the shoulder,

"Ow - what the hell man, what's your problem?" The boy hissed, rubbing his sore shoulder and glaring at the culprit. Madara also turned to look at the whole situation that was happening next to him.

"She's our problem." Indra exclaimed, pointing a finger towards the figure and both boys had eyes wider than dinner plates. Izuna groaned lowly at the fact that he had to ditch listening. Damn. Madara looked back once more and straightened out his legs. They were going to make a run for it. Although running from the spring may prove a bit difficult, since they may be spotted by the girls and most likely by the figure coming their way, it would have to be so.

The figure that was approaching was one of the girls who had one of the biggest mouths in the entire academy. One that the triplet disliked very much because not only was she a loudmouth, but she tended to chase after the triplets in a very insanely crazy way.

"Chihiro-chan!" A voice exclaimed in delight. There was a chorus of girls also joining the greeting. The triplets nodded as they shared a look. This was the perfect opportunity to escape whilst the girls were distracted.

"Hey girls!"

"Ready?" Madara asked, his breathing became almost silent and he looked at his brothers who nodded in response. Quickly, they ran from the rock and into the bushes. They continued running until they managed to come around the back of the Uchiha Compound. Walking towards the front entrance, the triplets quickly brushed off any suspicious materials that may have caught onto their attire before waltzing 'normally' into the compound,

* * *

"Indra? Madara? Izuna? Is that you?" A voice floated from inside the garden area that was quite close to the entrance. The three boys shared a look before Indra decided to respond to their mother for the three of them.

"U-uh...yeah! We're bit hungry. Going in for something to eat." Indra responded, checking with his brothers if that was a good enough explanation, in which they nodded back in approval.

"Oh! There's some fresh pies that Ino-pig brought. Its on the table. There are also some tomatoes in case you don't want the pies."

"Thanks okaa-san!" The triplets quickly rushed into the house. However, not stopping there, their legs pounded loudly on the floorboard, rushing quickly to go their rooms, however, heading towards Madara's room respectively because they usually grouped there. Once inside, they closed the paperdoor and slumped down on the ground. In the middle of the room was a small square tables and four seats at their respective places.

"Alright. I really wanna hear this. What was that all about?" Izuna groaned, running a tired hand through his hair to push back his black bangs while slouching slightly on the chair. Madara settled on the left side of Izuna and just crossed his arms, reagrdless, a bead of sweat rolled slowly down his temples. Indra chucked his ninja pouch on the bedside table before joining his brothers on the floor, but opposite of Izuna.

"Same here. I never pictured otou-san as the type to... stoop so low." The brothers agreed and a hush of silence had befallen the triplets.

"Why don't we just ask him ourselves?" Madara said calmly, his black orbs darting from one brother to another. Indra nodded. That could be a great start. Really, he didn't want to face their mum and ask her this, since she'll get all touchy and cry because of 'happy, good old days'.

"Yeah. I mean, its only fair that we also get a say on this, right?' Izuna questioned, leaning back and folding his arms to support his back. Suddenly, a thought strucked him and he quickly shot up into a straight position,

"GUYS, I FORGOT TO GET THE DAMN STONE!" There was a shared exasperation of groans among the young males and another 'I'm not going to go back again' from Indra and a 'I really don't care either way,' comment from Madara.

"You really are idiotic." Indra sighed, placing a finger to massage his temples. Seriously, his brother was smart but there comes certain times when he forgets that he has brain - or he probably never had one to begin with.

"Whoa whoa whoa, so it's my fault now?" Izuna yelled, pointing his thumb to himself in which Madara sighed but turned his head anyway to face his brother,

"It was your idea, Izuna."

"Tch. Idiot."

Izuna faked a hurt expression before suddenly facing towards Madara's paperdoor. His eyes curious and intrigued. Indra took note of this as well and somehow knew what his brother was up to. Madara, also noticing the change of atmosphere, suddenly realized Izuna's idea formulating in his head. That's when they sensed the overwhelming chakra enter the Uchiha Compound.

"Wait - are you going to ask-"

"I'm gonna asked otou-san about this!" Indra almost had a heart-attack, was the idiot serious? Everyone KNEW that their father was not one to talk about anything romantic, especially with his kids. Heck, they've never seen any form of romance come from him besides that friendzoning tap on the head. Their mother said that it was better than a kiss, but he couldn't even see how.

"Are you really wanting to be a much bigger idiot than you already are?" Indra hissed at Izuna, quickly getting to his feet followed by Madara. Damn Izuna for always being stupid.

"Don't even-"

"Izuna, that's not-"

"See you all outside!" Izuna yelled, taking off and shoving the door to the side. Indra cursed and chased after his brother. Madara sighed before walking after his brothers. Running wasn't really his forte. He'd rather take it slow - so that by the time he got down, the noise would calm down by then.

"You bastard-" Indra yelled, chasing after the idiot one in the triplet. Who just happened to by the fast one that is very skilled at dogding things.

"Ha - You don't-" Izuna gleefully smirked before thumping into something rock solid. His body bounced back and slammed back into Indra, who had his nose hit by Izuna's head - resulting with both boys holding their respective hurt parts and flinching with the pain. Madara slowly made his way around the area when he saw his brothers groaning in pain. His black orbs raised to look at the said person who always stared back with his own pair of black eyes.

"Otou-san!" Madara shot forward and ran to hug his father. In which he returned the hug and gently ease the boy away but placed a hand on the young triplet,

"What's going on?" Sasuke asked, looking down at the two bodies that have still not yet moved from their position, and still whilst grimacing and groaning in pain,

"Nothing, otou-san." Izuna smiled with a few tears forming in his eyes. Sasuke blinked before smirking, and bending down and ruffling the said boys' black tresses,

"Nothing? You sure?" Indra sighed but nonetheless, glared at Izuna. This was so uncool. Slamming his nose was uncool. Chasing after his brother was so uncool. But all this childish antic was all witnessed by their father, which to him, made him the uncoolest of the year. He was inwardly disappointed in himself for losing his cool.

"Actually, we wanted to ask you something." Indra and Madara quickly looked at the voice that spoke out. Sasuke, noticing the change in the air looked at the two boys from the corner of his eyes before seating himself down on the floorboard with his three sons, in which this followed suit with Madara, who situated himself on Sasuke's lap.

"What is it?"

"Well- uh- the thing is - we've heard a couple of girls talking - and uh, we-"

"Yeah?"

"And uhm, they said some things about okaa-san." Izuna finished lamely. Sasuke stared at the boy, wondering whether to press on further or not. Regardless of what the boy may say, the man knew that the triplets were wanting more on the story about Sakura. Slowly, he observed all the triplets faces. They looked eager about the whole ordeal with Sakura, in which honestly, Sasuke had no idea of what they were talking about. Not even the slightest.

"You might need to explain more about that. I have no idea what you guys are talking about." Sasuke sighed, giving a sheepish smile,

"We overheard a story about Okaa-san." Madara piped up, looking up to his dad in whom looked down in surprise. Wow. All of them knew about this story? It made Sasuke want to know about this so-called story.

"It's not bad." Izuna added quickly. Noticing the change in Sasuke's eyes.

"So what's the story? I want to hear it."

There was a slight hesitation. The triplets all shared a look before having a silent agreement of who will be the spokesperson for the brothers. Indra nodded. Of course. They all knew that he would be the one to tell the tale because Madara wasn't much of a talker, and the three knew very well that Izuna would take forever to tell a single story, most likely add a bit of bullshit in it to make it more interesting and build it up for a pathetic climax. Obviously Indra was chosen exactly for this purpose.

"We overheard that Okaa-san was approached during the Fourth Great Ninja war by a stone shinobi. In which this individual had given Okaa-san a love letter as well." Indra began, watching his father's face for any emotions but was slightly disappointed when there was none. So he continued,

"And apparently, legend has it that you challenged that loser for okaa-san." Indra finished, folding his arms and looking away from his father while trying to fight off the blush that was forcing its way onto the young Uchiha's face. Sasuke blinked. Well, first of all, this was a legend about him that he had never heard of about himself. And why is it that these children knew such things? Well, regardless, the most interesting thing about this so-called story was the fact that Sakura was approached by someone who was not of the Leaf Village. In fact, he was quite interested to know.

"Really?" Sasuke asked lamely, and he watched as the triplets nodded their heads in response to his question. Well, if this really was a legend, well damn.

"So what happened? Did you defeat the ninja?" Izuna piped up, his eager eyes shining with admiration of his father. Sasuke forced himself not to let out a chuckle but still failed.

"I think we should ask your annoying mother that." Coincidentally, Sakura walked into the house with a basket of produce from the garden. She had just finished weeding the areas around the flowerbeds, addressed the waterline that ran through the garden and straightened the snakebeans that ran on the small fence. The day was in full swing but also checking the time, she decided to end her gardening to prepare for dinner. As she entered, the medic-nin took noticed that her triplets were seated with Sasuke and all four were looking expectantly at her.

She let out a giggle, "You guys look like a bunch of serious cucumbers." Madara shot out of Sasuke's lap and ran towards the pinkette. At this opportunity, Madara shot out of Sasuke's lap and ran towards Sakura, engulfing the pinkette legs. At this point, both Indra and Izuna fought each other to sit on Sasuke's lap. Which resulted in the Uchiha leader to grab both vicious both and placing them on a lap each.

"You're back." Sakura breathed, looking at Sasuke whilst reaching down and picking Madara up into her arms. Sasuke nodded in response. The medic then walked over to where Sasuke sat and also settled opposite of him, she smiled at the other two who were looking distastefully at each other.

"So, I've heard that you were going to ask me something?"

"Okaa-san, tell us about the stone man!" A pink eyebrow rose. A stone man? There's such a thing called a stone man? Why hadn't she heard of it?

"What stone man?" Sakura asked, her eyes lingered towards Sasuke who shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh, the shinobi from Stone that gave you a love letter." Sasuke replied, almost chuckling to himself as he watched the pinkette's face turn bright red from embarrasment. Sakura couldn't believe her ears. She had told no one about that time, even Sasuke! Sakura felt words failing her at that moment. Nothing was coming to mind. Especially since she had been asked directly about something that she had told no one about. And since this was so unexpected, she had no idea how to respond to the four of them.

"O-Oh... haha oh that one." Sakura replied lamely. Indra raised an eyebrow. That expression looked as if she was unsure. Izuna watched as well, why was their mum turning red? Could it be because of the excitement from remembering the fight between the two men? It could be.

"So who won?" Sakura looked at Izuna. Who won? What is he talking about? There was no other party involved.

"Who won? What do you mean?"

"We heard that Otou-san challenged that loser from the Stone village." There was a smirk emitting from Sasuke. Oh this was quite amusing. Not only was it so undeniably unfair for the poor stone shinobi but it also sounded-

"So cliche." Sakura laughed. Indra also mentally agreed. It couldn't be, right? He knew that their father wouldn't stoop to great lengths just to prove something that was already a fact.

"That's not very nice though. You shouldn't call people a loser or similar things." Sakura sighed. All three boys were exactly just like their father. Especially when it came to pride and attitude. They were exactly like Sasuke.

"Tell us what happened." Izuna said. Looking directly at the kunoichi who had Madara in her arms. She giggled at the statement. Geez, and they ordered things as if they ruled the world. Yup. Definitely taking after Sasuke.

"Well first off, that 'loser' is called Morio. And he's a really nice guy." Sakura laughed, but the hand gesture from Izuna and the eager eyes from Madara, Sasuke and Indra told her to keep going. She let out a small chuckle,

"Morio first appeared to be a suspicious individual, lurking about the medical compound and hiding in the shadows, but, in reality, is a soft-hearted, albeit shy individual." Sakura said, laughing a little at how well her memory served her.

"What did he looked like?" Indra asked curiously.

"Well,Morio had black hair and eyes, and he wore the standard Iwagakure flak jacket and one-sleeved uniform. Which was half torn. He also wore the standard forehead protector of the Allied Shinobi Forces." the pinkette replied, blushing a little as she remembered the young man who had come to her.

"Why did he come to you?" Izuna asked. This was way better than listening to those girls gossiping. In all honesty, he loved it when his mother told stories. She told it in a way that made you feel like you were in the story.

"His hand was injured during the war and was in a cast." Sakura replied, almost blushing another hue of red from the question.

"How did he come to like you?" Madara's voice piped innocently. Sakura looked down and gave the boy a good hair shuffle.

"Well, according to him, ever since I treated his wounds, he became infatuated with me - in which resulted in giving a love letter. Which I kindly refused because my heart was already taken by your father."

Sasuke stared at this woman before him in shock. He had not realized that Sakura had really been approached. In a way, it kinda made him remember that time period where he had been nut crazy about revenge. But focal point, he had no idea that men had been chasing Sakura. And perhaps, maybe he was a little grateful that Sakura had refused the guy. Not because of her kindness, but in his opinion, it was the correct thing to do.

"And you, otou-san? Tell us about your fight with him!" Izuna yelled in excitement whilst looking up to his father's face. Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"We didn't fight." Sasuke replied bluntly, in which the triplets 'aww' disappointingly in a way that it sounded like their hopes had been crushed.

Sakura smiled before holding Madara and placing him off her lap before standing. She was going to start dinner. It was interesting enough as well, sharing a memory with her family that she had not only kept a secret, but also forgotten about as well. The triplets shot out of their respective places and ran to hug their mother's leg,

"I'm glad you turned down the loser." Izuna cried, pushing his face deeply into Sakura's dress.

"Same." Indra added, his finger gripped tightly onto the fabric.

"Hn." Madara hummed, also grabbing at whatever he could of their mother. Sakura gave a soft smile before encircling her arms around the triplets and gave them each a kiss. While still maintaining eye contact with Sasuke who watched while still seated on the floor.

"Well, honestly boys, I loved your father since our Academy days. Regardless of all the things we both have been through, I wouldn't stop loving him because I care so much for him." Sakura said softly, her green eyes matched with black eyes staring back. Sasuke chuckled before standing up as well and walking towards the four people that mattered so much in his life. Well, there is also Sarada but she was not present so that didn't count. But if she were here, then she would already be in their little circle and he could probably say that he walked towards the five people that mattered so much in his life. But since she wasn't, then too bad.

"This is so annoying." Leaning down and tapping the triplets on their forehead.

"You're so annoying." Sasuke said slowly, leaning forward and kissing the pinkette softly on her forehead.

* * *

 **WOWWWWW. Could you believe that I did this story in 2 hours? I kept getting blocks. But anyway, I wanted to let you guys know that I won't be updating for a while. In fact, it'll be a miracle if you do see any new updates from me because having wifi is gold in my home country.**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this one-shot.  
Read and review guys! I'd really appreciate any form of feedback. Flames are welcomed.**

 **Yours truly,**

 **SeventhStar7**


End file.
